Light in the Darkness
by Scone
Summary: Oneshot, postwar. Mai keeps having dreams about the Boiling Rock, but why? And why is Zuko lurking outside her door? Mai/Zuko pairing, fluffy romance. Please read and review.


**A/N: I wrote this a really long time ago (about a year ago), and never got around to editing it until now. I hope you enjoy it! Usual disclaimer applies.**

_Zuko sat in front of Mai in the cell. He was saying something – fumbling an apology, per usual – but Mai couldn't hear it. As she kept a calm exterior, the urge to yell at him versus the urge to run to him battled inside her. Yelling won out; no way was she going to forgive him that easily. This time it was different._

_ Her heart was breaking.  
_

_ Suddenly, a guard burst into the room, blathering about some prison riot. He was there to protect her._

"_Trust me, she doesn't need it." Zuko said with a wry smile. _

_ 'That's for sure.' Mai thought. 'Just go away, you stupid guard. I'm not done with him.'_

_ Unfortunately, Zuko saw his opportunity to escape and fire-blasted, causing the guard to jump in from of Mai. She tried to push past the guard, but she wasn't fast enough. Zuko had already shut and bolted the door. _

_'Why are you running away from me?' She screamed in her mind. 'I trusted you!'_

_Zuko paused and looked at her. Mai contemplated saying something cutting to him, but was thrown off by a look in his eyes. It was a mix of guilt, sadness and something else she couldn't put her finger on._

_Mai had spent hours staring into those eyes. Little by little, Zuko had coaxed her out of her shell until she felt safe with him. She could lay on his chest and not worry, and she would take the opportunity to study every part of his face. His scar, his lips, his nose; but her favorite part was his eyes. Zuko may have looked grumpy most of the time, but all Mai had to do was look at his eyes to see how he was really feeling._

_ 'Oh crap,' Mai thought, staring into his eyes through the cell door, 'I love him.'_

Mai awoke with a start. Her hand fumbled for the glass of water near her bed, as she tried to clear her mind. It was too hot in her room.

_Why do I keep having that dream?_ She thought, drawing back the thick curtains that covered her window. Sunlight poured in, slicing through the darkness. Mai held a hand up to her eyes, shielding them as she looked out into the street.

It was a beautiful day in the Fire Nation. Well, every day seemed like a beautiful day now that Ozai had been defeated and the war was over. At first, Mai hadn't cared about the war at all; it didn't even affect her life at home. Then she was uprooted to Omashu when her father was promoted, and the war became an annoyance. When Azula beckoned her, the war became a mild amusement, almost like a game. As time went on, things changed. Mai quickly grew tired of it. Chasing the Avatar all over the globe was not exciting. In fact, the only excitement she had during that time was when she was close to Azula's brother. Zuko. She had momentarily forgotten about the war when he came back into her life.

Then she began to view the war differently. Seeing what it had done to Zuko, and seeing how it was affecting their relationship, made her despise it. Despite their growing closer, Zuko always seemed just out of reach. He was never fully present with Mai; one part of his brain was always distracted by something else. Then, ultimately, the war had taken Zuko away from her.

_Ugh, that was the worst time in my life. _Mai thought, and for once she was not over-exaggerating. Dumped, friendless, in prison, and a traitor to her nation was not what Mai would call a good time. She wouldn't call many things a "good time," but that part topped the list for lowest of the lows. _So why do I keep dreaming about it?_

She threw on her clothes quickly, checking her stock of knives, stilettos and arrows. She just wanted to go and train, to forget all about her dreams. Already in a bad mood, Mai yanked open her drawers, pulling out various sharp objects and shoving them into their holders. She did so with deadly precision; anyone else would've lost a finger.

Mai flung open her bedroom door, ready to cut off her servant's questions about breakfast. Instead, she came face-to-face with Zuko. Mai stopped herself just inches before colliding with him.

"Zuko! You – what are you doing here?" She looked around. None of her servants were in sight.

"I – I wanted to ask you to breakfast." Zuko said, caught off-guard by their near collision. "I called off your servants so we could be… alone."

"I thought you had a meeting." She said, regaining her composure. In response, Zuko produced a flower – a fire lily. He held it up to Mai.

"It can wait." He said. "I haven't gotten to spend much time with you lately." A pink flush was rising to his cheeks. Mai gave the tiniest smile and took the flower. Inside, she was glowing.

"I didn't know these grew at this time of year."

"In some places they do." Zuko said. Mai twirled the stem of the flower between her fingers.

"Well, I guess I can hold off on training until later." Mai pretended to be nonchalant and started to walk down the hall. Zuko didn't come with her. "What?" She turned back toward Zuko.

"There's something else." Zuko said nervously. "Uhm, I..." He clasped and unclasped his hands. He cleared his throat. "I – "

"What is it?" Mai asked, walking back to him. "You have to go on another trip?" She sighed. "Where to now?"

"Iloveyou." Zuko blurted out. Mai paused, unsure of what she just heard.

"What?"

"I..." Zuko took a deep breath, "love you. I love you, Mai." Then she saw it. That same unnameable look in Zuko's eyes from the Boiling Rock.

"I know." Mai said. Zuko's face flamed with embarrassment.

"Well, good. Glad you already know." He said curtly.

"No, Zuko – what I mean is, you've been telling me all along." Mai placed her hand on Zuko's face, her thumb trailing over his scar. She smiled at the familiar sensation.

"I... I guess I have." Zuko said, good humor returning to his voice.

"Oh, and I love you too." Mai said quickly. Zuko chuckled, and grasped her hand.

"How can you say it so easily?" Zuko pushed his forehead to touch Mai's.

"Well..." Mai said, nuzzling Zuko's nose a bit. "I think it's because I already sorta told you. At the Boiling Rock." Zuko smiled softly.

"That's when I knew, too." He whispered, and then pressed his lips to hers.

The world around Mai disintegrated when she felt Zuko's lips. She kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck, while his slipped around her waist. He pulled her to him strongly, and she lost her balance a bit and fell closer into him.

Mai would never forget her time on the Boiling Rock. It gave her something extraordinary.

"That breakfast is going to get cold." Mai breathed when they finally broke apart.

"I guess we better go or they'll come looking for me." Zuko said. The two intertwined hands and closed their eyes for a moment, still basking in each other's warmth. "All right, time to be responsible." Zuko said with a sigh. The two began to walk down the hall toward the front door.

"So, am I going to get a grand fire lord breakfast?" Mai teased.

"Oh yeah." Zuko grinned. "There will be fruit tarts, too."

"For breakfast?"

"At any time you want, my love." Zuko gave Mai a swift kiss before opening the door, and the couple stepped out into the bright light of a beautiful day.


End file.
